Darlin' Erica
by DanaIsis
Summary: The first time Teddy ever saw Erica in that strip club. TBag/OFC OneShot


**Prequel to _Oh Teddy_**

"It looks to be a full house tonight ladies," Judd, the club owner, said upon entering the dressing room. "So give it your best and milk 'em for the most."

_Great_, Erica thought as she pulled the garter up her thigh, completing her outfit. "C'mon Carmen, You've been in that mirror for the past hour—you're not getting any prettier so would you please move it?" she said not so gently pushing her co-worker out of the way to make room for herself, earning a mumbled 'bitch' from the fake beach blonde. Erica simply ignored her and continued to fix her costume. Her body was clad in very risqué clothing.

Black tape covered her nipples as her breasts were in a bra that was missing fabric. The only fabric on the bra was the fabric the underwire was encased in. leaving very little to the imagination. She had on fishnet thigh highs and a thong with a skirt on that was only about three inches in length. Her seven inch high boots were patent leather, and stopped just above her knee.

"All right Erica c'mon," Cookie, the 'mama bear' of the dancers said as she came over to the taupe skinned girl. "You've got lots of men and boys out there waiting for Luxxxuria: The Caramel Marvel."

"Alright, alright," Erica said as she put the finishing touches on her long, wavy, black hair. "I'll be out in two."

She had sprayed on one more layer of hairspray and one more coat of eye liner before she grabbed her cat eye mask and headed for the stage. She stood behind the curtain and slipped on her mask as she heard her name being announced. Soon the black and gold glitter curtain was lifted and there she stood, for all the men—some women—to marvel in her beauty. She walked out slowly as Prince & The Revolution's "Darling Nikki" came on the speaker.

She strutted out to the center of the pole, her leg immediately wrapping around the silver bar as she rotated her body around sensually. As she continued teasing the men with her movements the first of her garment came off; her too small for anyone skirt fell from her body freely as she danced on the thin bar.

As she looked into the crowd she saw a new face; he was in his early forties and had the most interesting face she had ever seen in that club since she started working there when she was seventeen. He had a thin face, deep eyes, and lips that continued to be scraped by his teeth in such a sexy way.

She felt as if she was dancing for him and him alone. She continued swaying and swinging her body on the pole as more clothing discarded itself from her body until she was in nothing. The beat of the music had increased and more of the cash found its way to the stage Erica was upon. She strutted down the catwalk, alien hands on her body as they stuffed the bills into the folds of the only thing that was on her—her thong. She knelt to the floor and began crawling to the end of the catwalk where the man had seated himself. She raised herself to his knees as she watched his eyes dance over each and every part of her body.

His teeth scraping on his bottom lip as he sucked on the fleshy part of it. His thin brown hair framed his face beautifully, she watched his eyes literally drag up to land on her taupe face, he looked at her with eyes that saw right through it to the point where it almost freaked her out, but in a way…she liked it. She liked his fierce predatorily stare, that aura on him that screamed danger. That look on his face intrigued her even more—his intimidating air captivated her to the core.

Despite how close she was to him, he had yet to touch her, he placed money on the stage, but he had never laid a hand on her person. She furrowed her brow slightly in confusion, she thought she was sending out the perfect signals to get his hands on her body, but he didn't touch her. When the song came close to the end she gave the men around her one last hip roll before she stood slowly and made her sexy strut back towards the main center of the stage. She threw one last glance at the mysterious man before her disappeared behind the curtain, and to her surprise he had a daunting, devilish smirk on his face as he eyed her through hooded eyes—giving him that menacing look once more.

Finally she made it back to the dressing room; the "stagehand" had set her money from the stage on her dresser as Erica began changing back into her clothes. She usually stayed till one, but she had things to do and needed a good night's rest if she was getting up early to run errands. She took off the costume, put on her normal undergarments, and then slipped the form fitting, short, black dress up her slim body. She gathered all her things in her oversize camel colored purse and slipped on her flip flops and leather jacket before she exited the dressing room.

She said bye to the girls and the boss before she made it out the back door, but not before she felt a presence was watching her. She turned around and saw the door to the men's room closing. She shrugged it off and continued on her way out. Her shoes made slapping sounds against the concrete as she made it to her car.

"Now I hope you don't think that lil' tease back there did anything f'me," she heard the southern accented drawl say as she felt a body press her up against the car. "You goin' have to do more than that, Miss Luxxxuria."

She felt the bulge of something hard through his jeans as he pressed up against her backside. She turned to face him and was surprised to see it was the man from the club that wouldn't touch her when she danced only two inches from his face. He was scraping his bottom lip once again when she looked him up and down, he was certainly her type—dangerous that is.

"Why didn't you put your hands on me?" she said pressing herself against him. Just as she said it to him his hands took a hold of the swell of her ass, gripping it tightly before he gave her two light smacks.

"My hands are on them now," he said smiling as he continued groping her through her clothes. Before Erica could even say anything his thin lips were on hers just like that. He had managed to wedge one hand in between her thighs, trailing upwards to the wetness of her sex. She gasped as he swiped his hand along her lips. He liked that reaction and he did it again.

He hooked his fingers to push her panties to the side, his fingers entering her core in one swift motion. Erica cried out in pleasure and hooked a leg up on his hip, pushing herself into his hand even more as he pumped in and out of her.

"Ohh, God yeah," she moaned out as her fingers gripped small tufts of his hair as he placed wet kisses all on her neck, leaving hickies in the process. He increased the pace immensely this time, slipping a third finger past her barrier, causing her to skate the borders where she would just lose it. He angled his fingers to where it would put pressure on her G-spot every time he pumped into her, and he had his thump pressing into the sweet bundle of nerves that would get her closer to the edge of the border and make her lose it. As he did that, Erica gripped at his throbbing manhood through his pants, feeling the strain his jeans were putting on them.

"You like that don't you," he said eyeing her intently and escalating the speed of them as if his hands could go any faster than they were doing now, and when he added a fourth finger she felt her lower abdomen tighten, and a heat pulsate through her as she felt that precipice cause her to shutter into his hand. She moaned out words of 'yes' 'oh fuck' and 'more' as she banged her head onto the roof of the car. Her eyes were squinted shut as she felt him remove her fingers from her core.

She went to work on his belt, his thin fingers prying them off as he looked at her with dark, lusty eyes. "Not here," he said, looking left and right before he looked back to her.

_As if it mattered now_.

Erica simply smirked and unlocked the door to the backseat. She didn't even have time to climb into the back seat before his hands were on her hips and her skirt was pushed up her waist as he unbuckled his pants and entered her swiftly in one motion—they're legs were halfway out the car as he thrusted into her ring of muscle. He groaned as he sighed out, his face was twisted into a contortion of pleasure.

Erica's fingers were wrapped around the brown seatbelt, gripping onto it while he grasped her hips in his hands and moved against her at both a slow and fast speed. Moving a hand up her thigh and down her belly to where he was furiously rubbing that bundle of nerves that was inching her closer to her second climax. She began rotating and pushing back into his hips with as much as force as he was supplying.

And then with one, more, fierce rub of her nub, they both peaked to that highest point of their culmination and he had collapsed on to her back. Both of their clothes stuck to the sweat of their bodies as they slowed down the racking of their orgasm.

"That. Was. Amazing," Erica breathed out as he pulled out of her, throwing the condom, she didn't even realized he slipped on, to the ground outside. He stood to his full height in the doorway and did up hid jeans as he watched her get out to stand as well

His teeth sucking on his bottom lip as he eyed her up and down. "You keep an eye out f'me tomorrow night—same time," he said, flicking her chin with his knuckle as he winked at her before walking away just like that.

Erica had definitely found a man that would be able to satisfy her, there was just one problem: she never caught his name.


End file.
